


2

by space_stoner



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_stoner/pseuds/space_stoner





	2

when we lock sights for a second too long, its more than enough. i jump towards him, and his eyes widen slightly in surprise.   
i see no fear, but i almost wish i did. eliciting any sort of reaction from him is incredibly rewarding in its own right, and hes cute when hes startled.  
i push him roughly against the dirt outcropping just behind us, once again fully making eye contact with him. he lets out a breath quickly, and looks as if hes trying to come up with something to say. i lean forward, and ever so gently, brush my lips against his neck. he quiets completely, instead letting a content hum in the back of his throat build. he hums again, this time more in question. i tilt my head upwards slightly, smiling, then shut my eyes and continue. keeping both of my hands on his wrists, he is effectively unable to get away. i kiss his neck, not receiving a particularly strong reaction, but not discouraged in the slightest. after all, its not his kink, im simply pandering to myself when i do this. i lean into his neck, breathing him in, and drop my hands from his wrists. instantly, his arms find their place, draped over my shoulders and wrapped around my neck. starting my hands at the top of his ribcage, i run them down his sides, feeling him again. ill never get sick of him. my hands stop to rest at his waist, and i give it a squeeze. i know hes a bit ticklish, but i cant help it. hes adorable. he flinches a bit, but we both know i wasnt going for a laugh anyways. i lean in a bit closer, and pull him from the wall, wrapping my arms around him and pushing our bodies together. hes warm. in fact, we both are, due to it being hot, and us being little warm for other reasons. as i hold him close, i smile. it may not be necking, but hugging him is a different kind of fulfilling. its a nice feeling for sure.


End file.
